


Physical

by flower_feast



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_feast/pseuds/flower_feast
Summary: Androids don't need exercise, but RK900 wants to go jogging with you anyway.





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on another RK900 fic but I didn't like it so I wrote this instead yikes

As an officer of the DPD, it was important you kept in shape. Police chases and fist fights were just the norm when it came to your job, so being prepared for anything and everything was definitely helpful. You had a routine of course, despite your busy hours as an on-call detective, and never missed your Saturday evening jog. Company while running was preferable to doing it alone, and you usually asked a friend outside of work to join you. But when you received a text from them saying they wouldn’t meet you that weekend because they had a date, you groaned aloud and threw your head back. Though, you couldn’t blame them for bailing; they’ve been trying to shoot their shot for weeks. As you replied with snake emojis, someone set down a file on your desk and cleared their throat. An action that was purely aesthetic considering the person at your desk was an android.

“Detective, this is the fourth time you’ve checked your phone in the past fifteen minutes. If we’re going to get this report done, you should put it away.” The RK900 was irritated with your lack of progress, but he eased up when you set your phone down. 

“Relax, Richard.” You waved him off with a blush, “I was just replying to someone.” You were going to leave it at that and reached for the file the stiff android had just put down, but Richard frowned and you knew he was going to shoot you with a personal question. 

“Why are you upset then?” 

You grimaced and opened the case file. “It’s just that I go for a run every Saturday with them, but they can’t go this time.” You looked away from the file to meet his eyes, which were already staring, you noted with embarrassment. “It’s weird, but I hate going on runs alone.” Quickly looking away from his intense gaze (made intense because of his glacial eye-color), you cleared your throat to review the file. “So, was it thirteen or fourteen bags of evidence that we collected from the - ”

“Fourteen. Would you like someone to accompany you on your run tomorrow?” You blinked in surprise, and looked up again to check if he was being serious or not. His expression was the same as ever. Did he mean himself? Or was Richard really about to go in search of someone willing? You really hoped he meant himself. 

“Are...Do you want to?” 

Androids didn’t need exercise. They didn’t age or need to eat either. That meant Richard would go jogging with you, of his own free will, for the hell of it? “Yes. Where are we meeting?” You quickly stuttered out the time and place before he stoically nodded, now turning his attention back to the file in your hands. “We should review the evidence again before continuing with our lead…” But you could hardly concentrate when you eagerly realized you were actually going to be hanging out with Richard and not just for a case.

When Saturday evening finally came, you found yourself nervously fidgeting as you waited for your android partner to show up. The park that day was not overwhelmingly hot but still warm enough for you to already be rocking a light sheen of sweat across your forehead. Perhaps it could pass as a light glow? You felt silly for thinking Richard would care. Hell, he didn’t even care enough to point out the lettuce stuck to your teeth that one time you went out to lunch together. There was nothing to be nervous about; he was your friend - erm - partner. The line was still quite blurry. Doing some stretches usually calmed you down, so you began with your arms and moved down to your legs. Not even five minutes had passed when you heard a familiar android call your name, stopping you mid-stretch. Cheerful, you turned around to greet him. “Hey Richard - ” In your mind, there was a record scratch as you halted at the sight of him, needing a moment to take in the view.

Instead of his stiff, Cyberlife issued jacket and signature button down, he donned a simple, black tank top with matching gym shorts and running shoes. His biceps and calves were well sculpted, far more defined than Connor’s you noted; you bet they were even dotted with random freckles and beauty spots too. You half-expected his wrists and ankles to have tan lines from being covered up too often before remembering who he was again (more like  _ what _ he was, actually). It was the most laid-back you’d ever seen Richard, and it made you giddy to see him out of uniform. But, crap, were you staring? 

His eyebrows were raised at your reaction, but he saved you from further awkwardness by asking, “Did I interrupt your warm-up?” Where did he even get those clothes? There’s no way he could have borrowed them from Hank. “Connor helped me pick them out.” Richard answered much to your mortification; you hadn’t realized you were thinking out loud. He looked down at his clothes, and you suddenly felt guilty for making a big deal out of it once you saw his eyebrows knit together. “They’re appropriate for running, yes?”

You instantly nodded and gave him a hurried thumbs-up. “Yeah, they’re fine!” Putting your arms down, you added, “I’m just surprised to see you out of that jacket. I honestly expected you to show up in it.”

Richard almost looked sheepish as he replied, “I almost did, but Connor talked me out of it.”

“Wise choice. I would never run with you if you did.” Another thing you liked about Richard was how quickly he caught your sarcasm. 

“I wouldn’t either.” You smiled and picked up your water bottle. 

“We should start before the sun sets.” You raised your arms in a final stretch and added, “If you need a break, just tell me, okay?” 

“Got it.” Richard waited for you to finish before you both began with a light jog along the paved path that curved through the park. His form was perfect, of course, and he stared dead ahead. You tended to get distracted by the scenery around you, however, and weren’t at all surprised to find yourself lagging behind him. It wasn’t until you found yourself gradually increasing your speed to a full on run that you realized you weren’t slowing down, Richard was  _ speeding _ up. Listen, you went on runs often and knew how to pace yourself, but you were no marathon runner. Telling him to slow down was out of the question (for the sake of your pride) so there was no choice but to keep up with him. A painful choice, actually.

When you both finally finished the first lap, you slowed to a walk, huffing and sweaty from the overexertion. Richard was absolutely unfazed, his chest not nearly rising and falling as noticeably as yours. In fact, he even had the audacity to ask, “Would you like a minute before we start the next lap?” With a dramatic sigh, you plopped down onto the grass to answer his question. 

“Where do you even get the energy to run like that?” You said in between wheezes, struggling lightly to open your water.

Richard stood with his hands behind his back, watching your hands finally twist the cap off, and replied, “RK900 prototypes can run for two hours without stopping before shutting down from overheating.” He then added with an experimental smile, one that you’ve never seen before, “But I assure you, my cooling fans are working just as hard.”

You let out a little  _ ha _ before giving in to the temptation to lie down against the soft grass. Your eyes closed for a moment as you gathered your bearings, head spinning as the realization of seeing Richard smile for the first time finally hit. To your surprise, you heard him call your name softly. You hummed in acknowledgement. “It isn’t recommended that you lie down immediately after a run. I advise that you walk until your heart rate slows down.” You responded by taking your shoes off. Hearing him audibly sigh, you opened your eyes and reluctantly sat up. 

“We can walk in a bit. Take a break.” You suggested and pat the grass next to you. Grey eyes shifted from you to the spot you insisted on, and you imagined that he was consulting some kind of algorithm for decision making. But he finally moved forward to settle into the spot next to you, and you allowed yourself to smile through your exhaustion. The few minutes of silence you shared with Richard were comfortable and spent admiring how the leaves were already changing colors. You snuck a glance at him, his expression cool and collected like always, except his LED spun from yellow to blue. You didn’t think much of it, you’ve seen his LED do that around you often, but you didn’t think much either when you blurted out, “We should hang out more.” You were ready to wince when he turned the offer down, but Richard didn’t instantly say no like you expected.

“I’d like that.” He met your eyes, and you did your best to hold his stare this time. “Perhaps we could do something more...relaxing, though. Your heart rate hasn’t slowed to its usual 96 beats per minute yet.”

“...You know how fast my heart usually beats?”

“I have it on record, yes.”

Too tired to correct Richard, you decided not to tell your partner that your heart only beats that fast around him, and instead smiled and stood. “Walking sounds like a good idea.” Your shoes remained off for the walk through the park, despite Richard’s insisting, but he eventually moved on to discuss the music Hank and Connor have been introducing him to. His eyes didn’t seem as cold in the glow of the sunset. You smiled softly as he ranted about jazz; you haven’t parted ways yet, but you couldn’t wait to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write?? I might do a version for Connor?? I have another Connor fic coming soon though, thanks for reading <3


End file.
